A Weak Flame
by SpaghettiMeatball
Summary: Frollo pays Esmeralda a visit in the dungeons before she is to be burnt at the stake, however, they have a conversation that surprises them both. Fremse, sweet so far, but may get raunchy later.
1. Chapter 1

Frollo reaches Esmeralda's cell. He stares deep through the bars, trying to make out her figure. In the moonlight he can only see so much and yet what he can make out still looks so captivating. Chained up against the wall, his breath hitches in his throat. He searches for the gypsy's eyes, wondering if she had noticed his slip up.

"What are you looking at?!", she spats out.

The Minister is immediate brought back from his trance and frowns. Ignoring her words he grabs a nearby torch and unlocks her cell. He coolly steps inside, locks the door behind him, and places his eyes firmly back on her.

"A witch.", he states.

She grimaces,

"I'm not a witch! I'm only human, and with how mercilessly you've hunted down my people you should know by now that it's all just gypsy tricks. Sleight of hand, misdirection.", she replies honestly, but her jab does not go unnoticed.

Frollo's frown turns into a scowl.

"Gypsy, the only misdirection here is you from God's good grace. You've given into the Devil and used his power to drive me mad. Testing my faith and virtue.", he raises his voice with each passing word.

Esmeralda grins at that last point.

"Frollo, in life we are all tested by God. Are you just upset that you are failing?".

Her sassy quip was a mistake. Frollo takes two swift steps toward her. Shoving the torch into her face, gripping her chin, and forcing her to look at him. His face is contorted into a twisted smile. Esmeralda cannot help but look back with disgust.

"I will have not failed when you are burnt at the stake, you temptress. God has given me a challenge and I will see to it that it is finished promptly.", he scans her face, but she is more concerned with the smell of her hair singeing.

"Frollo please, stop with the torch.", she said weakly and with a cough.

"You do not give me orders, you gypsy witch. It seems you've lost your wit all too soon, and I was just starting to have fun, what a pity.", Frollo smiles and takes a step back to get a better look at her. Even with nothing but a dirty shift on, she still looks as delicious as she did at the festival.

Frollo was about to offer her redemption when she piped up.

"Frollo, I know there must be more to this. Our back and forth is getting us nowhere. I know I'm known for my never-ending wit but, I can also be level headed… I guess, before you burn me… I'd like to talk to you like a human...like two people, person to person.", Ugh, she was having a hard time keeping up the genuine facade. Internally laughing at a every soft word she said, and yet… she still found truth in it.

Frollo didn't know how to react at first, his jaw lowered slightly, his eyes searching for a flaw, yet she had none… He dragged his hand over his worn out face. Deciding to take this as a joke at first.

"You, a human? Impossible, stop this nonsense. Besides, I have an offer for you.", He said, rather coolly.

His mind still thinking about what a real conversation with the gypsy might offer, or if it might help persuade her to chose him, he decided to deem it all a farce. There is no way she is only a human. Esmeralda is intrigued that he has an offer for her, but she knows she could probably guess what he has in mind, and giving up now might mean that she won't be able to return to her plan to break him.

"Frollo, please… hear me out. I'd like to say I know you, or know at least what to expect of a man like you, but to see you burn down your own city like that. You cannot truly say that there isn't something wrong. I'm only a gypsy and you did that just to find me, it was only by chance that you found the Court of Miracles, that was not your original intention…", she begins to tear up, thinking of the Court of Miracles and her people. They will all be killed, including her.

Frollo's heart pains at the reminder of Paris burning at his will. He cannot deny that what she says is true. He didn't mean to find the Court of Miracles when he burnt down most of Paris, though of course he was delighted to have found it. His expression turns somber, yet he still persists.

"Are you sure that's not the devil talking, trying to get me to wallow in my mistakes?"

Frollo stands confused by his own words. An admission of wrongdoing? No, but he had good reason, did he not? Esmeralda has a similar reaction, it is hard for her not to gleam at the fact that she is getting through to him, she decides that she has enough leverage now.

"Claude, tell me, what have you been going through? What is on your mind? What drives you so? You say you have been going mad, but truly why?" Her eyes still watery, reflecting the warm light from the torch that had slowly begun to slouch in Frollo's grip. Hearing her say his given name was too much for him. A sound too sweet.

"B-because of you.", he admits softly. He wants to lower his gaze from her in shame but his eyes linger. Searching for something, a reaction... acceptance.

They both stand there quietly for a few moments. Esmeralda was expecting this answer, but for some reason, finally seeing some humanity from Frollo is relieving. However, from both of their perspectives it is so much simpler to believe that your enemy is truly a wretch from Hell, only evil, nothing more. Yet, they both are starting to realize that this is not the case.

Esmeralda can tell that Frollo feels like he is giving in too quickly, so she flashes him a genuine smile through her soft tears that have begun to flow during the silence. Frollo takes one look and slowly makes his way to the wall where he places the torch on a stand.

"What… would killing me do…? I mean, I would just hate for you to continue to be tormented… even… after my...", she stops there, not knowing if this was a step backward. She looks up at him uneasily and with tears still in her eyes. While she honestly does not want to feel bad for him, she cannot help but think about the continued, if not amplified suffering of her people if he never got over her, even after her death.

Frollo stares, stunned, his eyes widen. He had never thought about this.

"Am- am I to be damned in life as well? I… -that… Esmeralda.", he says her name to her for the first time. Before he has time to think about anything she speaks again.

"Ah, so you do know my name.", she smiles warmly through her tears.

Frollo can no longer take this torment. He swiftly reaches her and takes her into his arms softly. He buries his head into her neck and hair and begins to weep.

"Esmeralda…"

She feels uncomfortable chained up, but she doesn't feel as disgusted as she normally would with Frollo holding her. He actually smells quite nice, and as much as she'd like to disagree, human contact feels nice after so long.

"Claude, you don't love me do you?"

Frollo keeps his arms around her, but pulls back to look at her. Esmeralda blushes as she stares him in the face, knowing that he would turn her face back if she were to turn away. She is almost holding back a few chuckles too, countless men have fallen for her, whether love or lust, but the thought of Frollo being in love with her was actually laughable. Meanwhile he looked at her as if he was truly trying to calculate something.

"I do not know, probably not.", he finally says, "I've never fallen in love before and it's most likely much too late for that."

Esmeralda grins,

"Oh, but it's not too late to discover your manhood now is it, huh?", she chuckles.

Frollo finds himself both blushing and smiling because he knows she is right.

"You don't know that for a fact.", he rushes these words out of his mouth, but finds himself incapable of insulting her.

"Oh, so then what are these unholy thoughts you were speaking of?", this she says with snark, still in his arms, she can tell he is aroused, but he is handling it quite well.

"Well, umm.", he is lost for words and an even deeper shade of crimson. In part because he knows God is watching, and also because Esmeralda seems much more well versed than him, almost as if he is being mocked for his celibacy.

"You know Claude, it's endearing to see you being so natural with me." Esmeralda smiles and struggles against her chains to fit more snug in his warm velvet robes. Frollo is surprised by this, but goes along with it.

"I would unchain you, if I could trust you. I...Esmeralda what I want can truly never be.", he sinks into her.

"Then why don't we enjoy this fleeting moment? The door is locked isn't it. I'm not going anywhere."

"But I have the key and you could easily- this is losing its charm, come my dear.", Frollo unlocks Esmeralda chains.

* * *

 **Hello, thank you for reading. I would love feedback and will post a new chapter if you guys enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Frollo grabs Esmeralda's wrists and they make their way out of the dungeons.

Esmeralda's jaw drops with wonder as they walk deeper into the Palace of Justice. She can see remarkably well in the candlelit hallways. She never dared get close to this building because of the negative air that it carried, so to see such beautiful architecture, portraits, and soft, intricate rugs was like a breath of relief. Her toes melt into the rug for a few steps, so much nicer than wet cobble and dirt. She then remembers her dirty feet and feels a bit guilty… _Wait._

She immediately puts her guard back up.

 _Just because it is more welcoming in here than I thought doesn't mean_ _ **I'm**_ _welcome here._

Her face hardens.

 _Also, I don't owe_ _ **him**_ _anything, I deserve to put my dirty feet all over this rug, after everything he has done and plans to do…_

She then looks back up at him, still walking. He was looking at her with a sideways glance, but as soon as her eyes fell on him, he looked away, back up. She felt conflicted and sunk a little.

 _What is he planning? I don't want to be his…_

She outwardly grimaces.

 _...mistress._

"Esmeralda, this way."

Her eyes dart to him and then through the threshold he opened when she was deep in thought. She peers into the room, it isn't too big, as far as she can see that is. Frollo now has a lit candle holder in his hand.

 _There better not be a bed in here._

He leads both of them in, and she is pleasantly surprised to find the room is rather simple. A fireplace, a table with chairs, some bookshelves, and best of all, no bed.

She stands in the room, waiting for his next orders.

"Come, sit."

Frollo is rather nervous, still unsure of what he wants. He chose this room with purpose, no bed, this was to discourage the fire within him, the feeling most difficult to avoid or ignore.

He lights the fire place.

They sit down, opposite each other.

"Rather formal, huh?", Esmeralda quips with the corner of her mouth upturned.

Frollo simply grunts this off, "So, you were saying, about enjoying this… 'fleeting moment', was it?".

Esmeralda knew this was coming, she sighs softly.

"I don't know what to say… Claude.", remembering her ruse, "I just… I wanted to stay here with you, it's better than crying in my cell alone.", she lets out a small chuckle.

"Is it better than death?", Frollo says this quickly and with force. He is resting his chin in folded hands, with his elbows on the table. He would have better manners, but his blood is racing. Esmeralda can see through his poorly built wall. The way the flames from the fireplace amplify the raw emotion coming from his eyes is telltale.

She is still taken back by this question despite her hold on her composure. Sass will work no more, it won't get her anywhere. No more games, yet she seethes inside the same.

"...Perhaps this is, but not your bed, not your rage, not your touch, not your prejudice, not your wandering eyes, not your pain, and definitely not your hold on my freedom.", she hisses, her eyes light as well, matching his in intensity.

Frollo looks hurt for once, her words are true. It isn't just talk of justice or of sexual thoughts. It's real, it's the future, their future, how short it might be.

"Esmeralda, I know not how to put this… I do not want to… give up."

"On me? Well that comes with some work on both of our ends and I doubt either of us actually want to do it. I have a life to get back to, a man I love and intend on marry-"

He cuts in, his heart stretched to its limit, "He is to be engaged to a noblewoman in some time.".

Esmeralda snarls, "No, there is no way, he loves me."

"Did he actually say that, or are you only inferring?"

She unconsciously leans back slightly, looks down at the table, then back at Frollo, noticing his smirk. She is enraged now.

"You ass! You know nothing, he doesn't have to say it. We shared… a moment…"

While she trails off, the gears in Frollo's mind begin turning, "Was it fleeting, that moment of yours?", the smile on his face grows, "Are you going to be inferring that I love you by the end of this moment as well?", he gives a soft laugh, lowering his hands and taking on a firmer posture.

"No! ...Well actually, who knows if you are even capable of love, I doubt it."

"You underestimate me, my dear, and besides, it is your kind who is incapable of real love."

A small smile grows on her face and she stands up from her chair, she slowly saunters over to Frollo and leans against the table her chest resting on top of her folded arms.

"Oh really Claude, I've underestimated you, huh? So, you **do** love me. Does that mean you can't kill me? Is that why you've brought me here, you've realized that you can't live without me?", she says this with a slight sneer, taking advantage of his words.

Frollo's breath gets haggard with her so close to him. His mind whirls, and he can smell her again, like in the cathedral. Nothing is set in stone yet, he has not made up his mind.

"Like I said,", he manages to get out, "I do not desire to give up on you, however, my mind is not made up.", his eyes still roaming each of her perfect feature in the light of the fire. The flames licking her bare shoulders and soft cheeks. He is stuck, he cannot move away.

"Well, you need to figure out what you are going to do with me sometime. I can't believe you still haven't realized that you don't have it in you to kill me anymore.", with this, Esmeralda realizes that being this close to him for any longer is going to tip his lust scale, so she decides to sit back down.

"Esmeralda, do you still fear me, am I still a powerful man in your eyes?", his disposition is soft, pitiful. His mind and heart unrelenting against each other, neither sure which is right. Which will rid him of this disease? Kill her and risk a life in which her image never leaves his mind, the Devil is so powerful, will she ever truly go away?

 _What if she ensures her sin is always with me_ …

Or persuade her to take him, to give up so much of his power, so much he has worked for these past 20 years. It isn't just lust, how long has it been more than lust?

 _Will it even be worth it, she could never love me._

His eyes soften further on her. His heart skips a beat and he temporarily forgets to breathe.

"Claude, I will simply ask too much of you, even if you do love me. I'll undo your whole life. Let me live, and perhaps we could be friends, if you would open up…", she trails off once again, not knowing what to say. The hate is still there in her heart, but she can sure that he is in fact human now, which is a true relief. She might be able to wager a deal.

"Esmeralda, I simply cannot let you go. Live with me for a while, please. Let me try this.", he chokes this out through tears which he holding back impressively well. However, Esmeralda can still tell, and she stands up once again, walks over to him and takes a hold of his hand. It is surprising soft but rather cold.

She smiles, "Claude, come here.". She pulls him to his feet and into an embrace, "You need this.". The fire was nice, but his velvet robes are much nicer, or at least the combination of the two is better. She then realizes how tired she is.

Claude is holding her tightly and begins to let out a soft sob into her hair.

"Esmeralda, I am so conflicted, it hurts so much. There are things, as you can probably guess, that I do not wish to admit.".

Esmeralda still does not know what to think. So, she doesn't think at all, she reverts to her caring nature and kisses his pale cheek.

"It's alright Claude, between the heart and the mind it is often the heart who is truly right. That is why the uneducated are not doomed, some things are just natural.", she then pulls back to look him in the eyes, realizing what her words really mean.

She wipes the tears from his eyes, knowing that he must have been misled his entire life. Never allowed to be God's creation but rather forced to be man's.

"I really think we could be friends Claude, I have much I could teach you, and we both be happy.", she is genuine.

Frollo's eyes flash with jealousy for a second, but then it all clears up.

 _Her and Phoebus will never truly end up together, the simply cannot. All of his charm is wasted as there is nothing behind it besides sex. He could not possibly_ _ **marry**_ _below his rank, it will not happen._

He reassures himself, however, that doesn't mean that another man won't come along, but this is a chance he is willing to take. She will never fall in love with him by force.

 _I need my own chance._

He looks her straight in the eyes,

"Esmeralda, I agree to your terms. I will give you your freedom, if you give me your friendship."

She smirked, "Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

A day has passed, and they agreed to meet three times a week in order to talk and maintain a friendship. Frollo chose to release all of the gypsies he had locked up and will not interfere with the Court of Miracles so long as the crime rate stays low, a gesture of goodwill. He also gave Phoebus his position back. He knew that if he sent him away, Esmeralda catch on that Frollo was just trying to keep them apart, even with Phoebus's insubordination.

Frollo now believed that God would take reign, and that he had no reason to interfere. It will hurt her all the more for Phoebus to leave her himself.

Their first meeting is tomorrow, in the same room. Esmeralda has spent all day leaping, bounding, rejoicing, and of course, explaining. The gypsies quickly settle back into the Court of Miracles, cleaning up the mess made in the havoc of only a few days or so before. Esmeralda has been busy greeting everybody, and gets asked the same questions each and every time.

"How?! What happened? Why did he set us free?"

She was tired of answering this question, having told probably 30 people at this point, she decided to let rumor spread and goes to visit Clopin.

"Esmeralda! My sweet, come here!", he hugs her tightly and they make their way into his tent.

"Clopin, I missed you so much, I was afraid that I had lost you."

"Me? Cherie, we were afraid we had lost you, you were the one to be tied up on the pyre. By the way...erm… what did you have to do to set us all free?", Clopin says with a smirk and raised eyebrow.

"Ugh, eww no, it's nothing like that! I just agreed to be his friend and visit him three times a week. He is more human than I thought after all."

"Him, human, would have never guessed, that is a pretty sweet deal. Are you sure it is only friendship he wants, I would hate to see you get taken advantage of. You've still never been with a man have you?", Clopin, while mostly serious, still teases her.

"No I have not, but I intend to be. The Captain of the Guard, the one you tried to hang along with Quasimodo, well, we are in love."

"So, you think he'd propose?"

"I hope so… oh and yeah, I don't know, I hope I can trust Frollo. He didn't pull any moves on me when I changed his mind, but still, I could see the lust in his eyes, however, it was love that kept him from killing me."

Clopin almost spits out the drink he just so happened to be drinking at that moment. He swallows hard and burst out laughing.

"He loves you!?"

Esmeralda flares up in anger.

"Quiet you! I'm trying to keep that part a secret, he wouldn't be to happy if all of Paris knew that by our first meeting. Also, he never actually said that he loved me, but I could tell, he even hinted at it with words."

Clopin's laugh had died down at this point.

"Well, let us hope that you can keep his heart alive and burning, because I'm sure his mind and groin are fighting for attention too.", he looks away when he says this but he truly is worried about her.

"Esme, listen, you may think you have the upper hand on him, by getting our freedom back, but how do you know he doesn't have something else planned."

She thinks for a moment.

"Clopin, he could have had me right then and there. He could have locked me up against my will and kept me alive for when he wanted more. He could have killed all of you, he found me, that's all it took. It probably would have been easier to keep it a secret that way, rather than these meetings. That's why, at least somewhat, I can trust him.", she says this seriously, her mind and heart opening and taking in everything she is saying, with each new word everything makes more sense to her. His plans, however, she understands a little less now, unless-

"Oh, so that's it, he's after your heart.", Clopin says matter-of-factly

It's like glass shattered inside her.

"Well, even if that is the case, I will never fall for him. Besides, I have Phoebus, Frollo is the real loser here. He'll probably get bored of me anyway, I'd rather think of this as the greatest trick anyone ever played on Frollo, alright?".

"Alright.", Clopin agrees to drop the subject. Just then Phoebus is walked in by some gypsy guards. One comes up to Clopin's tent and asks for him.

"This guy says he is looking for Esmeralda."

Esmeralda whizzes past Clopin and is pleasantly surprised by Phoebus.

"I knew it was you, it would have been embarrassing if it wasn't.", Esmeralda reflects on the way in which she raced over, whipping open the tent flaps.

Phoebus gleams as well, very content with the whole situation, laughing the entire time. How eagerly she comes to him. The gypsy guards have caught on at this point, especially with Clopin's glances in their direction, they get the hint to let go of him.

"Esmeralda, I have missed you so much.", they hug for a few moments.

"Why don't we talk in private?", Phoebus asks.

"Sure, bye Clopin.", she waves to Clopin and the guards and they walk to Esmeralda's tent.

"Bye, cherie.", Clopin talks with the guards outside his tent.

Esmeralda brings Phoebus to her tent. He looks around amazed with all the vibrant colors, clothes, and trinkets. She hugs him tightly again.

"Finally, nothing to worry about, I'm free, and I have you.", she looks up at him with delight.

"Esmeralda, I was so worried about you, what happened?", she proceeds to explain once again. Then she remembers what Frollo said about the engagement.

"Phoebus… erm, are you to be engaged."

Phoebus's eyes light up in fear, then he fakes a nonchalant smile, "No, what? Who told you that?"

"Frollo did, and I told him I didn't believe it, but he tried to sound very convincing, what with talk of rank and nobility."

Phoebus looks away for a second, his hand on the back of his neck. Of course he knows that Frollo would find out about something like this, the nobility is just one big gossip chamber, but…

 _I really feel something for Esmeralda._

He looks back down at her. Esmeralda is frowning now, she can read anybody.

"Phoebus.", she says accusingly, "Is Frollo telling the truth, did you just try to lie to me?"

Phoebus sighs heavily.

"Look Esmeralda, yes, it's true, my parents want me to get engaged to a noble woman, and yes they have one picked out, and yes I've met her, but… there is something about you, these last few days have been incredible, and the urgency and terror of it all only made me want to save you even more-"

She cuts him off.

"Phoebus, do you love me?"

He stares at her blankly, then winces slightly.

"Look, I never wanted to lead you on, if I had a choice-"

"But you DO have a choice! You are a MAN Phoebus.", Esmeralda fumes.

"Shhh! Don't be so loud, everyone will hear us, this is only a tent.", Phoebus is almost cowering.

"Do you love me!"

"Ugh!", he cries, "Not enough to marry you, I've only known you for a few days."

Her eyes widen in anger and pain, "And just how long have you known this noblewoman then, huh?!"

"Since I've moved up in the ranks and gained more status, look everyone knows anyone who is anyone in the nobility."

"Then how could Frollo love me so quickly, huh? How could he be willing to give up his life's work just for me, just for friendship?"

Phoebus gapes, Esmeralda hadn't told him that Frollo loves her.

"I don't know Esmeralda, I don't know.", Phoebus is defeated at this point.

 _Frollo seems like a better candidate than I do, how is that possible?_

"Then what now Captain? Am I going to be just friends with you too?", Esmeralda is incredibly hurt and sick of being toyed with.

"I'd love to remain friends with you, or at least on good terms."

The rejection was blinding.

"Get out! Please, leave me be."

Phoebus is shaken a bit, but as he notices tears stream down her face, he realizes that it is better if he just leaves. So, he does.

Esmeralda half wished that he would have taken her back into his arms, and at least left her with the romantic thought of a love that could never be, but he chose to just give up on the feelings he had...to give up on her. She was heart broken, and quietly sobbed herself to sleep as the Court of Miracles grew quiet around her.

* * *

Esmeralda woke up exhausted. The liveliness of the Court around her was unwelcomed this morning, but she still went about her duties, remembering what she had promised Frollo. She grabbed her basin and went to the communal well for some water, she then went back to her tent and used a face cloth to clean herself. She woke up with the cold water caressing her face. The swelling of her eyes died down a bit.

She walked up and outside. She passed Notre Dame on her way to the Palace of Justice and immediately thought of Quasimodo, she had hoped that he was okay. She was worried that Frollo had him chained up or something, but if he freed the gypsies he would definitely free his own son. She made a note in her mind to visit him after her time with Frollo.

She then realized that she had no idea how this would work. She knew they would be in the same room, but the Palace was so massive, she didn't even know how to get in there, let alone how to get to the room. Fortunately for her though, Frollo was waiting outside, she lit up.

 _Why am I so excited to see Frollo?_

She made a small face and then went back to a neutral disposition.

"Greetings Esmeralda."

"Hello Minister."

He was slightly disappointed that she did not call him Claude or even Frollo, but then he realized that there were other people around, of course, they had to keep up appearances.

 _Clever girl._

* * *

 **Hey guys, I've been having a lot of fun with this. It is surprisingly easier to write than I had anticipated. I was worried that I would lose my train of thought or not have a plan for this fic, but it is coming along nicely and just flows from my fingers. I know this isn't the most immersive fic and I really hate that. I should take some more time and a thesaurus and get down and dirty, but I guess I'm just lazy and barely know where to start. I'm also worried about writing OOC, ugh. I wish I could read this and not know I wrote it and see if I enjoy it like I've enjoyed the so many other Fresme fics. Would I enjoy this fic? I don't know, maybe it is too plain, but this is my first fic, so I hope to get better. Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

They make their way to the room, arms linked together formally. Esmeralda starts to recognize the path to the room.

She is curious to see what Frollo has in store for her, or if this is just going to be boring small talk. She looks up at him, and he can't hide the smile on his face.

 _Maybe this is keeping his lust from consuming him? I hope so._

They reach the room, and Esmeralda is stunned by how beautiful it looks in the daylight. It is still rather cold, however, being mid-January, so Frollo lights the fireplace once again. She decides to sit down and look at the bookshelves. She can't read, but that doesn't stop her from wondering what kind of books would be kept in this room.

"Esmeralda,", she looks over at him, he is sat down opposite her once again, "can you read?"

Frollo doesn't bother sugarcoating this because he could bet his life that she was never taught. Most of the peasant folk have a hard enough time as it is, nevermind a gypsy.

"No, I can't.", she says harshly, annoyed that he would make fun of her curiosity like this. Esmeralda was a very quick learner, if the parisians weren't so prejudice most of the time, she would have made a fine apprentice in any number of vocations. However, life was not that simple and so she took to dancing.

"I do not mean to upset you my dear, I meant that I could teach you if you do not know.", Frollo says this softly and Esmeralda reverts back to her caring nature once again.

"Oh, well I wouldn't have guessed that, I'd love to learn, but that would take ages, and I doubt that I'd learn as quickly as a child would."

"Esmeralda,", he just loved saying her name to her, "we have all the time in the world, and besides, I do not wish to bore you. We can have a goal while also making time for pleasant conversation. More incentive, if you will."

Esmeralda understood what he was getting at, they needed something to do while they were here together. And, as much as she would love to press him on what made him such a jerk, she does not want to stir anger within him at this frail state in their relationship. She could see how happy he looked, and how hard he was trying to hide it.

"Alright, teach me how to read French then, but that doesn't mean I won't bug you about other things I get curious about. You are absolutely confusing Claude, and I don't know what to expect, so don't startle me."

He smiled once more, his giddiness peeking through his even-tempered facade.

* * *

He began teaching her immediately. She had to move to his side of the table. He got out a few sheets of loose leaf rag paper he had kept in a nearby drawer, a quill, and ink. He also grabbed a book which had to look hard for as he probably hadn't used it in some time.

As he got into the basics Esmeralda just stared at him. Her eyes moving from his face, to his lips, to his hands. He moved with such grace, especially when he was teaching. Everything he did looked to be carefully thought out. He noticed her staring and let out a chuckle, "Am I boring you, my dear?"

"No.", she breathed, coming back to reality.

He then went to resume teaching but a curious thought came to her mind.

"Claude, are you sure you are human?", she draws out the "u" in the "sure" and grin at him.

He gives her a look, "Yes, I am very sure, my dear."

She reaches up and touches his face, "It's just so funny, you always seemed to be made out of stone. I like you much better with emotion."

He can't help but smile, she is quite annoying and seemingly inattentive, but at least her focus is on him.

 _This might be working._

"Are you ticklish?", she asks.

"What?"

"Ticklish. You know what that is right?"

He makes a face again and sighs.

"Yes I know what it means to be ticklish, but we are not children Esmeralda. That should not be the thought your mind is entertaining right now."

Suddenly, she take her hand and softly, yet quickly runs her fingers along his neck. He flinches and draws his chin into his neck, he then grabs her wrist and she does not protest. Instead she burst out laughing.

"Oh! You should have seen the face you just made, better than the look on your face at the festival."

Frollo doesn't know how to react, once again it seems that to get what he wants, he has to give up some of his power. Normally, actions like this would be punishable, even with the youngest of children. Not like there were normally children around Frollo, save for Quasimodo some 10 years ago, but even that boy never tested his patience like this.

Frollo does, however, melt in her laugh and smile. He was worried he would never see her unturned lips again lest she was mocking him.

"Listen, my dear, let us get one thing straight. I do not carry myself in this way around anyone, and I will not have my power shaken by you. I am still the Judge of Paris and I need a strong grip on my citizen in order to be respected, and more importantly, taken seriously. So, if you wish for me to open up, this behavior must be strictly between us. Is that clear."

"Yes, your honor", she teases in between her remaining laughs. He wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles once more.

"You know, you remind me of my brother in a way, I have not been this open with anyone since his passing."

Esmeralda's eyes widen, "My condolences...You had a brother?"

"Yes, and he was nothing but a troublemaker, but there were some good times we shared.", Frollo's smile stays with him, inwardly reminiscing.

She wants to ask more questions, but decides against it, his brother's death would surely come up in conversation and his mood might turn sour.

Her seat seems to be closer to his than it was before, and she leans into him slightly.

He once again tries to resume teaching and this time she allows it and pays attention.

Their session ends and they get up to bid each other farewell.

"This was surprisingly fun. It's a whole lot different from what I am used to.", she smiles when she says this. Internally thanking him for lifting her mood from where it was last night and this morning.

"I enjoyed myself as well."

He goes into hug her and they both hesitate, however, she reassures him and gives him a huge hug. It feels nice since she knows she no longer has Phoebus. Frollo is much more composed this time.

"I must get going, I have to meet with Quasimodo and bring him lunch."

"Oh! Let me come with you, I was going to go see him after this anyways."

Esmeralda's stomach grumbles with the word "lunch". She had skipped breakfast this morning…

 _I was that excited that I skipped breakfast… No, it wasn't just that, I was also so upset that I didn't have much of an appetite…_

"Very well then, are you hungry too?", he raises an eyebrow.

"Yes.", she sighs out, she hates asking anyone for anything.

"You know, just tell me and I can get you practically anything. You are my guest when you are here."

"...Thanks, I'll be sure to speak up next time."

She takes Frollo's arm again and they make their way to the kitchen. He asks the cooks to pack double the usual food. They then walk to the stables and Frollo asks that his carriage be made ready.

"I would normally just take my horse, but with you coming along, I want to ensure that you are comfortable."

"Thank you."

 _Such kindness…_

The carriage is brought up to them and Frollo opens the door for her and leads her in first. He then comes in behind her. The driver shuts the door, mounts the horse, and they are off.

With the basket of food sitting in between them, Esmeralda seems to be noticing more and more his chivalry and the way he goes out of his way to keep a safe distance from her even when he probably doesn't wish to. She can trust him more, but she reminds herself that it has only been a day and that he could snap at any minute.

They look at each other every once in a while during the ride. She also eagerly takes a few peeks out from the curtains so she can fully enjoy her first carriage ride. Frollo notices and smirks.

They arrive and hurry in, trying not to be seen leaving from the carriage. Once inside they make their way up the stairs and only then does Esmeralda put her arm around his. The trek up the stairs is so long, but Frollo makes it look effortless. She teases him about that but even breathless Esmeralda races over to Quasimodo and up the final wooden set of stairs. She hugs him.

"Esmeralda, when I heard that you were alright I was overjoyed."

"Yes, it is all thanks to Frollo, we had a talk, and I don't know, everything just fell into place."

Frollo coolly makes his way to the platform and Quasimodo notices him. Releasing Esmeralda, he stands before Frollo.

"Good afternoon, Master.", Quasimodo looks up at him, not knowing what to expect after everything that has happened. He is actually quite scared that he and Esmeralda were just now caught together. However, how close they were in appearing, Esmeralda, and then a second later, Frollo, makes him think otherwise.

"Quasimodo my dear boy, just call me 'Frollo' from now on."

Quasimodo is surprised and Esmeralda looks happy. He quickly realizes that everything must be alright for some reason, but he isn't going to ask with Frollo around.

"Now, everyone, lunch.", Frollo commands.

They all sit at Quasimodo's other table near the stairs, in close proximity to each other.

 _It's like we're a family._ Quasimodo thinks.

Esmeralda is happy that there is fruit, as that can be harder for a gypsy to come by, especially in winter.

She grin, "Thank you Frollo."

"No worries dear, you have already thanked me enough.", Frollo grins back at her, Quasimodo can't recall a time where he seen Frollo this happy in a way which was not devious.

"Have you made any new carvings Quasi?", Esmeralda asks, trying to strike a conversation for the three of them.

"Well no, I have so many ideas in my head, but none on them are coming out right on wood. It's probably because I'm trying something different and not carving just people."

It still felt like everyone was skirting around the fact that just 2 days prior Esmeralda was to be burned at the stake. So much has changed so quickly and Esmeralda can't help but feel guilty as she hasn't had time to explain.

"Well, I'm sure it will come out right soon, what is it that you are trying out?", Esmeralda asks.

"Carving in two dimensions rather than three, like the ancients did, but with wood instead of stone."

"Interesting, I'm sure Frollo knows a ton about the ancients.", Esmeralda knew that pursuing topic was stupid, but it was also amusing so that egged her on.

Frollo groaned, "I know much and all too little at the same time."

"Nonsense Frollo, you must be one of, if not the smartest man in all of Paris.", she was just saying this to get a reaction out of him.

"Perhaps, but that is of no importance."

"So you admit it. Guess I have the best teacher in all of Paris then, wouldn't you say?"

"Frollo is teaching you? What is he teaching you?", Quasimodo asks, Esmeralda and Frollo both exchange glances before Frollo realizes that it would be of no consequence to inform him.

"I am teaching Esmeralda to read, it is part of the reason that I set her free. Literacy is of great importance to me, you are an example of that yourself, Quasimodo."

 _Hmm, alright then, that makes some sense, but still, does Master not hate gypsies? Did he have a change of heart?_

With that Frollo is finished eating and gets up from the table.

"Well, I shall see both of you soon, farewell."

 _So much control over his feelings now, how could that be, how is he not heartbroken to leave me?_

Frollo has left at this point and Esmeralda turns back to Quasimodo who is waiting in anticipation.

"What happened between you two?"

* * *

 **I'm on a roll!**


	5. Chapter 5

Esmeralda knows she probably shouldn't tell Quasimodo exactly what she had told everyone else, she also doubts that he knows of Frollo's obvious lust issue that everyone seemed to catch onto on their own, so she changes up her story and omits a few things.

"Frollo ended up realizing that he would miss me too much if he had me killed. So, we ended up making a deal. He would set everyone free, including me, and I would maintain a friendship with him and see him three times a week. Looks like he isn't so tough after all, but don't tell him I told you that."

Quasimodo thinks for a second, but smiles along with her.

"It just doesn't seem like him is all. Especially after how ruthless he was, burning down the whole city and whatnot… but I guess it all works out then. I'm surprised he cares about you as much as Phoebus and I do."

Esmeralda winces, she knows that Phoebus did, in fact, care about her, but she still felt lead on. Maybe it would have been better if Frollo had killed her, then Phoebus might have realized his feelings for her completely.

 _"...these last few days have been incredible, and the urgency and terror of it all only made me want to save you even more…"_

 _It was all some big fairy tale to him._

"Esmeralda, are you alright?" Quasimodo asks sincerely.

"Yes… and no…" she begins to tear up, "Phoebus is getting engaged to someone else, someone of his own rank and he lied to me about it. When I confronted him...he just left, he says he cared about me, but not enough to stay and-"

Quasimodo cuts her off, "I don't know much about relationships, but I do know a lot about love, loneliness, and responsibility. Phoebus couldn't get away from his responsibility, and that says much about him, good and bad. Don't doubt that if he could have married you, he would have."

Esmeralda looks at Quasimodo with scared, powerless eyes. She reaches over and hugs him.

"Thank you for your kind words Quasi, you always know how to lift my spirits."

Though she said this, she still did not feel well at all. She knew she didn't really want to go back to the Court of Miracles, nor dance.

 _Maybe I could break down Frollo's door and exercise some of my new power over him._

She inwardly giggles at this thought, and this does well to reassure Quasimodo that she is alright.

"I'm going to go now friend, I need some time to myself."

"Alright, farewell Esmeralda." he calls out to her as she makes her way down the wooden platform.

As she walks out of Notre Dame seeking some grass to sit in she remembers how cold it is.

 _Ugh, what was I thinking? There are no good places to comfortably spread my toes in peace around here!_

The bells ring out signally that it is two in the afternoon. That doesn't do well to calm her growing nerves.

 _I need to make some warmer clothing, so I can be out more often._

She can normally suck it up when it comes to dancing because, at the right hour, she can make enough in a short span of time so that she doesn't get frostbitten.

She decides to just go back to her tent and hopefully take a nap to clear her mind.

As she walks back to the Court of Miracles her mind drifts off to Frollo again. Esmeralda wonders how long it will take for him to teach her the whole language. She smiles thinking of how he cringed at her tickling and scolded her like a child. She then recognizes the way her entire life has been utterly flipped upside-down.

Frollo, who over the span of a few days was ready to kill her and all that she loved has now become a small, wavering ray of hope for her over.

And Phoebus, who over the span of a few days became the person who looked like her future has now become a painful memory.

 _Stupid, I was so stupid to think someone like him would want anything to do with me other than just doing me._

 _...How is Frollo more of a decent man now than Phoebus was? No, I can't forget the city, how it has to be rebuilt-_

Her mind, in the midst of a painful tug o' war, comes back to reality and realizes that she has arrived back to the Court of Miracles where Clopin has been waiting around eagerly to ask her how it went.

"Ma Cherie, just how did it go with the old Judge, did he keep it in his trousers?" he chuckles, relieved to see Esmeralda back in one piece.

Tired of Clopin's innuendos she remarks, "Yes, in fact, he has kept up his end of the deal quite well. We've decided to spend our sessions reading, or rather learning how to."

Clopin is surprised but no doubt again relieved that things actually went well.

"So, you are telling me that you two got along fine? And what is this, he is teaching you?!" Clopin demands.

"Yes and I am enjoying myself so far, but do not doubt that I still have my eye on him. It's funny, it is so easy to break him, he falls into the teacher role so well that he forgets who he is teaching and treats me like a child. So messing around with him is not so hard." Esmeralda smiles recalling this.

"Remember not to get too comfortable, you both have a thin line to walk. I'm surprised you didn't notice the men I sent out to watch after you during the session. They could do no more than stand outside…" Clopin rubs the back of his neck with his hand. "But they were still there to protect you nevertheless."

Esmeralda smiles once again at Clopin, "I know you'll always keep me safe." The irony of this statement considering the events of a few days ago hangs low in the air, but Esmeralda leans in to hug Clopin and her spirits stay strong.

"By the way, I probably shouldn't ask but… last night… erm, are you both-"

Esmeralda cuts Clopin off, "I don't want to talk about it now that I'm feeling so much better, but I might as well tell you. He is going to get engaged to a noblewoman. It is over between us." Esmeralda looks down, hoping the ground might save her from her tears. She is surprised at how strong she holds it together.

"It's okay, ma Cherie, love can come and then go, even the strongest love. But more often than not, the love that stays the is the love that comes softly, and not all at once. And the pain that you feel if it leaves will be as soft as it was when it came. I've been there too." Clopin says, gently.

Esmeralda looks up at Clopin, she forces a smile, but his words hit her.

 _The advice everyone seems to give. True, reciprocated, long-lasting love will come eventually. To everyone and anyone._

But there was something wiser in his advice and she knew it. Something she had never heard before.

"Thanks, Clopin, I'm going to go back to my tent. These past few days have been crazy and I have a lot to think about." Esmeralda states with a sigh.

"Haven't we all got a lot to think about?" Clopin retorts with a smile.

Esmeralda waves him goodbye and makes her way to her tent. Laying on her makeshift bed she hopes to sort out what she really wants. What really makes her happy.

 _What is there to look forward to anymore? Phoebus was almost all I could think about after Claude- err- Frollo and I struck our deal. Now he is nothing._

She wells up.

 _Being friends? What a joke! It would only hurt to see him again, to try to go on hiding my feelings, hiding my jealousy._

She tosses over in her bed. Thinking of the parallels between herself and Frollo.

 _Hope, that's it, the difference between Frollo and I is that Frollo still has hope. How easy it is to see through him. But without my happy ending, this all feels off now. My life was supposed to pick up where it left off and Frollo was supposed to get bored of me or get over me as I got married and pregnant and less appealing._

"Oh, I don't know!" She groans out loud in response to her thoughts. Grabbing her pillow and shoving her face into it.

 _Is my plan ruined?... I guess I should be happy that I am even alive, and that my people are alive._

And with that thought, Esmeralda began to drift off.

 **Wow guys! I forgot about my fics for a while and just now came back to this one. I am so grateful for all the wonderful comments I have received from you all. I reread the whole thing and it felt foreign to me, which was exactly what I was looking for. I had forgotten that I had even written this much and was surprised and excited when I saw four chapters. It was as if I had stumbled upon a new Fresme fic that I hadn't read yet. I hope to not forget about the fic again and to continue writing it and not run out of ideas. I love you all and thanks again. Also, sorry if this chapter is a little short. I started it who knows when and just finished it now at 1:45am.**


	6. Chapter 6

Frollo finally finishes another day as the Judge of Paris and stops by the study in which his meetings with Esmeralda are held. He unlocks the door and enters. His eyes roam the room, reminiscing sweetly. He opens the draw in which he now keeps his teaching material and looks at Esmeralda's haphazard take on the French alphabet.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have challenged her with writing so quickly, but she was so eager to prove that she could do it just as well as I._

He lets out a soft, happy sigh and smiles. He looks up and out the window to see the sun setting.

 _I should eat something._

Frollo puts everything back in the drawer, exits the room and locks it. He finds a servant and asks for food to be delivered to his room. He then makes his way to his chambers.

 _God has been so generous to me of late. This first day with Esmeralda, this joy that it has brought me, it has stayed with me the entire day. I cannot wait to see her again._

Just then a servant comes in with his dinner and lights a fire for him. Frollo then sits and eats. Sitting there he thinks to himself again.

 _Oh, I think it would be nice if Esmeralda and I were to dine alone. I could offer her everything-_

Frollo stops for a second, this thought isn't like him.

"No, she will not break me that easily. I will have her on my own terms or not at all."

 _How can I be sure that this is good? These feelings of elation that I have never known in this way. Could this be part of God's challenge that I am missing? Is this temptation in another form?_

"Ugh…. If this be a mistake, I am already in too deep." he groans.

He sits there for a while, and staring into the fire he no longer sees Esmeralda there dancing, mocking him.

 _She's been genuine with me, is that what has been so different and confusing? That sin I once felt has been tamed. The banter, sour sarcasm, and battle of wit fed that sinful part of me. Now that she shows kindness to me I soften, quite literally. I think I understand the love that the boy and Phoebus feel for her._

He sighs again and stretches out against the chair. Frollo then picks up his plates and cup and brings them out for a servant to fetch. He comes back into his chambers and undresses. Taking off his chaperon hat first and hanging it up. Then he takes off his collar and heavy robe very carefully and places them on a larger hook. Being left with just a thin, long sleeve shirt and a pair of hose.

He then goes over to his desk to work on a few things.

 _Best to clear my head now, lest I will be up all night thinking of her._

When Esmeralda awakes it is quite in the Court.

 _It must be night time, how late is it?_

She gets up and decides to go find Clopin. Walking up to his tent in the dimly lit Court she finds him asleep, drunk.

 _It must be past 2am then for sure._

She chuckles softly to herself and looks at Clopin for a few moments. Growing bored she looks over at the exit.

 _Is it even worth it to venture out now? But I'm not tired anymore and I've got nothing to distract me until morning. It would not hurt to tire myself a little bit with walk._

She knows it is freezing outside but there is something drawing her out of the Court that she just cannot say no to. She grabs her cloak and some booties and makes her way toward to exit.

Outside she is in awe of the wonderful night sky. The clouds move quickly in the cold breeze of the night and the moon shines brightly down on her.

 _How could I ever give up this life?_

She absentmindedly walks around the Paris streets, looking into the windows of houses who still have candles lit and avoiding the gaze of any that look off-putting and she even tually finds herself outside of Notre Dame. It is mostly silent and she doesn't dare open the door for fear of disturbing the priests. For some reason she thought that their might be more going on here since sanctuary is the home for many during these months.

 _I guess I shouldn't wish for trouble or unrest. That was foolish of me._

Reminded again of how she wished something would happen she makes her way to the Palace of Justice.

 _Hmmm, I wonder if Frollo's staff know anything about our meetings. Would a posted guard attack me for just showing up. No way, they must know something… no one really seems to question him anyway from what I've seen._

Esmeralda is still a smart girl and keeps her distance in the beginning. She tries her best to see if she can figure out which window is the one that leads into their room.

 _Ugh, this is hopeless I don't know the place well enough._

After a few more minutes of searching she rounds the corners and spies a window to a lit room with someone peering out of it. Immediately she tries to keep from being spotted. Hiding along the side of a house but she can see that the figure has turned its head down to her.

"You there, what are you doing out at this time of night?" The figure calls down to her.

"Are you planning to commit a crime, if you are I suggest you cease those thoughts before I inform my guards of your presence." Esmeralda recognizes the voice immediately and cannot help but laugh.

"Oh, you mock me then! Well, we'll see if you are still laughing when you are placed in the stocks for an entire day!" The figure then goes to leave the window and presumably go tell a servant to alert a guard of her presence but she pipes up.

"Ey Frollo, don't you think your yelling should be enough to alert a guard on a quiet night like this? I was almost worried for a second that I might get caught coming around here, but it turns out that I've wasted my stealth on your palace!" she hollers back at him with great gusto.

The figure, who, at this point is obviously Frollo, returns to the window. He is confused for a second, at the audacity of the peasant. When she removes her hood to reveal her hair and face Frollo throws his head back and curses.

"I thought you had given up your devious ways but I guess you are still up to no good." he calls back at her.

"That's rich coming from the Judge who is still up this late and has work early in the morning." she retorts as she starts chuckling.

"Eh- What? You can hardly call my being up late being up to no good-" Esmeralda bursts out laughing, "And besides, you have no business telling me what I should and should not do. I am very capable man-" Esmeralda's laugh explodes further as he takes her even more seriously than she had anticipated he would.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" Frollo demands angrily.

"Haha, why do you," she giggles and breathes in sharply, "fall for my antics so easily." She hardly gets that out without laughing for a second between every word.

Frollo is taken back for a second.

 _I have so much to learn about her if I am ever going to anticipate any of her moves._

"I-" he starts, but she he cuts him off and at this point has regained her composure.

"Wait, also, there was something else I wanted to say, something that upset me just now." She says this sternly, which is quite unlike her demeanor from two seconds prior.

Frollo outwardly flinches slightly. Immediately the words rush out of his mouth.

"Oh, what upset you? Do tell."

She looks up at him, making sure that their eyes meet. She has had fun, but she has almost had it with the cold and she can't keep it up for much longer.

 _Just one more, and I'll be done I swear._

"Frollo, could you light a candle for me please? I can barely see your face with the fire roaring in the background."

His face hardens, upset that he is being given orders by a gypsy, but he does what she says nonetheless as he is concerned.

He returns with a lit candle holder in hand.

"Move it to the left slightly." She calls up, "No, your left. Right there, good."

Frollo's patience is wearing thin, "Out with it, it can't be that serious."

With Frollo's face in the light of the candle she can see the features of his face much better.

 _Perfect._

She takes a breath in and then out.

"Oh, but it is that serious." Her voice gets deadly serious to match, "I mean Claude come on! Could you really not recognize the sweet voice of your _**lover**_ just now? Did I really have to take off my hood for you to know it was me?"

And the look on his face was absolutely, positively, money back guarantee priceless.

Frollo's jaw drops, "Es-Esmeralda…" He just stares at her for a moment as she struggles to contain every ounce of herself from hardest she has ever laughed in her life.

Frollo then looks around quickly and get visibly worried.

 _Ugh, this is awful! What if someone heard that, just then? And let alone our entire ridiculous exchange. I would look like an utter fool. God, please forgive me._

"Ahem, Esmeralda if you do not mind we need to continue this conversation in private-"

It is at that moment that Esmeralda cannot contain it anymore and she howls with laughter.

"Oh Frollo you are just too much. You are giving me too much of yourself so soon. Oh I love this." She is almost rolling around on the ground completely in tears.

Frollo just wilts at that moment. Realizing that she was just joking and that he has put his respect on the line for that. He makes eye contact with her beautiful laughing form, forcefully blows out the candle and leaves.

Esmeralda's laugh dies down in that instant. Learning the her fun has caused him pain.

"I'm...I'm sorry!" she calls out, but he can't hear her.

Regret pours from her mind and down onto the rest of her body. Bringing her back to reality and back to the pain the last few days have been.

 _Why did I do that? Am I that spiteful, looking to hurt someone because I have been hurt?_

She looks back up at his empty window with tears forming in her eyes.

 _How could I be so stupid? Pushing away the one thing that has brought me happiness since Phoebus-_

She can't finish that thought as she is too busy bursting into tears. In a self destructive state after the breakup she has been more reckless than she ever has.

In a fit of tears she barely hear the movement in her direction. But when she does she gets up and starts to run. She doesn't get very far before she trips and her wrist is grabbed.

"Let go of me, let me be. I've done nothing!" She screams.

"But you have! You have done something, you have hurt me!" the man yells back at her.

"Fr-Frollo?" She looks up at him, "No, let me go, I'm so sorry, I'll leave."

Seeing her in tears he feels bad, but he presses her.

"Where did your laugh go, I thought you were having so much fun?" He says with snark.

"No I- I said I was sorry. Please, I don't mean to mess this up." She chatters out in the cold.

Frollo helps her up and starts to walk her back toward the Palace.

"I heard you, but why are you crying?" his voice softens.

She breathes in deeply and regains some of her composure.

"Since Phoebus left me I've felt worse than I have ever felt." Frollo looks down at her, surprised to learn that Phoebus has actually left her this soon. Esmeralda looks forward and continues.

"I've felt starvation, physical pain, nipping cold and intolerable heat. Not to mention I was almost burned at the stake." She shoots him a smile but he just looks away in shame. She continues. "I'd say I've had a pretty tough life. But… no pain compares to this pain. This pain I feel now in his absence, his eternal absence." She breathes in sharply, trying to hold back tears again.

Meanwhile they have reached one of the back entrances to the Palace and Frollo uses a key to get the lock open. The go inside and Esmeralda is immediately relieved by a fireplace that is in the room. She runs over to it and bathes in the warmth. Frollo takes in this sight.

 _Now this is the Esmeralda I enjoy seeing in my fireplace._

He sits next to her.

"But, erm, it is not as if he is dead, you will still be able to see him-"

"I don't want to see him. He is no longer the Phoebus I knew before. Being friends while you are in love is a joke." She jabs.

"Well I am not laughing." He tries to lighten the mood.

Esmeralda looks up at him softly, realizing what her words mean to him.

"It's different between us, it's just… different." She tries to explain this to herself.

"No, I know. I doubt Phoebus would ever make jokes at your expense." He jabs back with a smile.

"I'm really sor-" he cuts her off.

"I know. I can only hope that no one heard any of that exchange. Only so many people can know of our arrangement. I can't let that information fall into the wrong hands."

They both sit there in silence for a moment. Esmeralda realizes just how bad her great jokes really were and how they could jeopardize the both of them.

"You know, the truly surprising thing was that you referred to yourself as my lover. Along with your amazing acting it was quite convincing considering that I would never have guessed you would ever use that word in accordance to us." he says slyly.

Esmeralda grins and looks up at him. His face softens and he reaches over to her slowly. She follows his fingers with her eyes and then looks back up at him. He then wipes the remainder of her tears away and she leans into his touch.

"Thank you." she breathes.

She then looks back up at him again. Neither of them know what to say next. Frollo yawns which makes Esmeralda yawn.

"Hey, don't give your sleep to me, I just took a long nap."

"I am not quite sure that is how that works, my dear." and Esmeralda grins.

She pulls in closer next to him and he lets out a soft sound. She then rests her head against his shoulder and puts an arm around him.

"This is so nice." she breathes.

"It is." he responds.

"You smell nice too" she leans her face into his shoulder, breathes in and hums out.

"Is this another joke my dear? Because if it is I have doubts that I could ever forgive you." Frollo tries to stay strong but has already been brought back to the happy place he was in earlier when he was teaching her and his guard is down.

"It isn't, I really do enjoy this. I've been starved for affection recently. Just feeling you next to me is enough to make me feel better. I don't feel alone right now, with you"

"I doubt that you could ever feel alone, my dear. You have so many friends who enjoy your company-" she cuts him off by turning to him and giving him a dirty look.

"Hmph" she breathes out. "I am capable of feeling very lonely Claude, just as you do." She glares at him.

"I'm even capable of feeling lonely enough to do this." with that she climbs into his lap facing him.

She stares him deeply in the eyes before hugging him tightly.

Frollo is stunned and elated and confused, he just sits there, unmoving.

"Hug me back!" she shouts from her buried position in his chest.

"Esmeralda…" he says softly, returning her hug.

She breathes out slowly and moves her head up to his neck where she nuzzles into him further. He flinches and breathes in sharply. She traces the muscles of his back with her fingers.

"Claude, I'm surprised to find you so well defined. I like it." She smiles.

Frollo blushes heavily, having never been complimented in that way before, and definitely not by someone who's words cut through him so deeply as Esmeralda's do.

"Th-thank you." he breathes.

She pulls back from him for a second and looks at him again. The look on Frollo's face is hard to discern, but she finds it incredibly endearing.

"Are you waiting for a kiss?" she says softly with a smile.

Frollo honestly can't tell if she is serious or not and he thinks a good bit before he answers her. Not wanting to embarrass himself again.

 _She must be really lonely and upset to come crawling to me so soon. To look for my affections. I am quite sure there are plenty of younger, more handsome men she could spend the night with, but she chooses me. I still do not understand her._

"No I am not, but I would be more than happy to provide you with one if you would like." He smirks.

"Eww," she laughs, "you are flirting with me."

"And you with I, if I am not mistaken." he retorts.

She runs her hands along his chest, "Yeah, but it's different when I do it."

"And is it different because it is funny to you and therefore okay? Is it different because you know I will accept all of your advances?" He says this semi-seriously and it scares her.

 _Am I already abusing my power again for my own amusement? Ugh, this really isn't like me._

"No I really mean- ugh, I'm not just messing around for fun or for your reaction I guess. I'm really happy, right here, in your lap. I promise you I will not regret this tomorrow."

The way she said lap so blankly made him a little hazy. Her words him like a ton of bricks.

"How can I believe you? After all that you have put me through tonight?" he says softly.

Esmeralda makes a sad face, "I don't know, but please, you have to believe me. You…" she blushes and trails off.

Frollo smiles.

"I what?"

She looks back up at him bashfully and then straightens herself and clears her throat.

"You make me happy, for the time being. Who knows if things will change?" she says matter-of-factly.

"I sure hope things only get better. I can only hope I can make you happy like this all the time. A face as lovely as your should never cry." he places his knuckles against her cheek and her hand comes up to reach his. She pushes his hand harder against her warm flesh. She looks up into his eyes again.

 _Why do I feel so comfortable with him?_

He looks down back at her.

 _I have made up my mind. Praise God that I did not kill her, praise God that I was wrong about her. She is human and she keeps my heart in her hand._

Esmeralda could see the expression in his face change.

"I'm glad that I'll be able to come to you now for support. I really need this."

"As do I." his breath is haggard and his heart is racing.

 _This is too much, this is just too much. This cannot be real._

He moves his hand from her cheek to the back of her head. He pulls her head to his chest.

"Do you hear that?" he inquires.

She giggles, "Yes, it's very nice. Humanizing."

"Do I have anything else I need to prove to you at this point? As you can tell my pride is completely gone."

"Claude, I wasn't expecting this transformation from you so soon, but I'm not complaining." she chuckles.

"Well Esmeralda, I was not expecting to have you in my lap so soon either but I'm not complaining." he grins like a fool.

"Oh shut it." she retorts with a smile.

"Make me." he demands.

"Fine, I've got something that will really make you shut your mouth."

And with that she rushes her lips up to his, wrapping her hands around the back of his neck pulling him into her. She stop half an inch before meeting his lips. He inhales sharply and becomes breathless, waiting.

She quickly moves her lips up to his ear and runs her tongue along the outer lobe before whispering, "Gotcha."

 **Hey guys, I'm back again. This chapter was much harder to write. I had much less direction and had no idea where I wanted this to go. I'm not going to lie, realistically, I think things are moving way too fast, but I'm not a professional so don't knock me for that. I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you did. It keeps me going.**


End file.
